Embrasse-moi
by MarianWeiss-Luna
Summary: Pietro revient enfin à la tour, vivant, après des mois de convalescence on ne sais où, et Clint ne tiens plus en place. Pour ne rien arranger, il est vraiment très en retard. Résultat : Les Avengers sont partis, et il se retrouve en tête à tête avec Pietro.


**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde !  
Bon, finalement, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pas mal de mettre une petite note pour dire deux trois choses sur cette fanfic quand même. Alors, voilà, Embrasse-moi est ma toute première fanfiction. J'ai un compte depuis un moment, et je lis des fanfictions depuis quelques années déjà, mais je n'en avais encore jamais écrit jusqu'à... ce que je vois Age of Utron. J'ai été immédiatement et totalement séduite par le couple et la relation Clint/Pietro, et évidement j'ai cherché à lire sur eux, mais il n'y avait RIEN. Que des trucs anglais (and I'm not bilingue, even I would be). Et puis, il y a quelques mois, je relance la recherche et là, je découvre une poignée de fanfictions, toutes assez géniales. Et puis, je me met à parler avec les auteurs, et finalement, je me dis que je pourrais me joindre à elles. Parce que franchement, même si le nombre augmente (principalement grâce à Amanda A fox, qui enchaine les histoire avec un rythme de publication de malade), ça reste peu. Vraiment peu. Du coup, j'ai imaginé et écrit ma propre histoire pour l'ajouter à celle déjà existantes sur ce pairing génial ^^ J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire !

 **Moment PUB :** Bon, j'ai dit que c'était ma première fanfiction (et c'est vrai!) mais c'est loin d'être mon premier écrit. Et oui, j'écris aussi des fictions, de pleins de genre différents allant de l'humour (Lettre d'amour à une insupportable) au merveilleux et au poétique (Contes trahis: Bestiale). Donc, bon, si ça vous intéresse, ou que vous avez du temps à perdre, allez donc faire un tour sur mon facebook, mon fictionpress, ou mon wattpad (tous associé au pseudo MarianWeiss-lun et trouvable facilement grâce à notre gentil google). Voilààààà.

 **Disclamer :** Bien évidement, les personnages tout comme l'univers sont empruntés au Marvel Cinématic Universe, tout ça tout ça. PAr contre, le scénario, l'écriture, et bref, l'histoire m'appartiennent totalement.

 **Rating :** T, mais vous savez lire. Un peu de sensualité, mais rien de bien méchant les enfants.

 **Spoilers :** **AVENGERS 2 : AGE OF ULTRON,** si vous l'avez pas vu, sachez que vous lisez à vos risques et périls. J'ai prévenu, c'est plus de ma faute après.

Ah oui, j'ai failli oublié :  
 **/\/\/\** **ATTENTION** **YAOI/\/\/\  
** C'est aussi clairement indiqué dans la description mais je préfère le redire, cette histoire est à propos d'une relation amoureuse et potentiellement sexuelle concernant Pietro Maximoff et Clint Barton, qui sont deux HOMMES. Donc voilà, si vous vous êtes planté de fanfic, c'est le moment de reprendre votre route, sinon, yaoistes et sympathisants, avec moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, résonnant presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine, sa gorge, et ses tempes. Les lumières de la ville dans la nuit, éclatantes de couleurs, déformées par la vitesse, formaient autour de lui un environnement étrangement psychédélique. Le vent, la vitesse, et son propre pouls dans ses oreilles l'assourdissaient, alors que la morsure de l'air froid engourdissait ses doigts gelés sur les poignées de sa moto.  
Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans l'eau. C'était silencieux. Noir. Étrange. Électrique. Étouffant. Insupportable.  
Ses pensées étaient confuses, les images se mêlaient dans son esprit. Les sentiments, les sensations le submergeaient, incroyablement puissantes. De l'agacement, de la contrariété, de l'excitation, de l'impatience, de l'appréhension. Un début d'hystérie, l'euphorie de la vitesse. L'irréalité de la nuit, et de ce vers quoi il roulait depuis plusieurs heures déjà… C'était un véritable ouragan qui grondait à l'intérieur de lui.

Soudain, le crissement désagréable des pneus sur l'asphalte – dérapage. Arrêt brutal. Feu rouge. Clint jura. Il avait l'impression que le stress et la tension concentrés à l'intérieur de lui à cette putain de minute allaient le faire exploser. Il jeta un regard assassin au poteau coloré.  
Bordel, il avait pas que ça à foutre, il était déjà tellement en retard. Peut-être déjà trop. Il avait attendu ce jour pendant longtemps. En fait, il n'aurait même pas pensé pouvoir l'espérer.  
Une grand-mère s'engagea lentement sur le passage piéton, s'appuyant difficilement sur son déambulateur violet. Clint s'énerva. Puis soupira. S'obligea à se calmer. Du moins, à essayer. Et ça ne fonctionna pas, pas du tout.  
Putain.  
La grand-mère acheva miraculeusement sa grande traversée, le feu repassa au vert. Une bouffée de soulagement traversa l'archer alors qu'il reprenait de la vitesse, mais s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il eut jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 23H47. Il grogna et poussa l'accélérateur.

Tout le monde allait être parti, il ne saurait même pas quoi lui dire. Il bégayerait, perdrait ses mots, s'empêtrerait dans ses pensées, se rendrait incroyablement ridicule. Le môme allait bien se foutre de lui. Oh seigneur, peut être qu'il serait déjà couché. Il était tard, pour un convalescent. Il devrait dans ce cas attendre le lendemain pour le voir enfin, pour vérifier si ce qu'on leur avait rapporté était vrai. Dieu savait qu'il en avait besoin – voir de ses yeux, sentir, entendre, toucher – pour croire en ce miracle. _Il_ était en vie. _Il_ avait survécu. Pietro Maximoff vivait, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé en sokovie. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Ultron, la bataille, les balles, la culpabilité. Et l'espoir. Seigneur, il allait devenir dingue si il devait encore attendre ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure.

Il accéléra encore, dépassant largement tout ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme une vitesse raisonnable dans une ville aussi peuplée, slalomant habilement à travers la circulation New-yorkaise.

Évidement, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Que ce soit _lui_ qui soit en retard, ce jour _là_ en particulier. Forcément. Franchement, il s'était pourtant levé tôt ce matin. On ne pouvait pas l'accuser de ne pas avoir essayé d'y mettre du sien. Il avait tout préparé – la veille, même – pour éviter que quoi que ce soit ne puisse le retarder ou le retenir. Pietro revenait à New York. Il ne pouvait pas manquer ça.  
Tout aurait du marcher comme sur des roulettes. Il aurait quitté la ferme à 9h, serait arrivé à la Grosse Pomme aux environs de midi, et aurait rapidement manger un morceau pour se préparer psychologiquement, avant de rejoindre la Tour en tout début d'après-midi. _Mais_. Mais il y avait eu _l'évier_. Risible, non ? Cela faisait bien des semaines déjà que Laura lui demandait de s'en occuper, et c'était vrai qu'il avait été honnêtement plutôt content d'avoir pu négliger ce travail ingrat – de toute façon, qui avait jamais eu envie d'aller trifouiller des tuyaux bouchés et gras pour finir trempé d'eau sale, après des heures de travail vain, hein, _qui_ ? – mais quand même. _Putain d'évier démoniaque_. Il détestait la plomberie. Surtout aujourd'hui. Saleté de plomberie.  
Toute sa journée avait par la suite complètement et irrémédiablement foiré, et il se retrouvait là, à rouler à près de 110km/h dans les ruelles de NY, à presque minuit, alors que c'était censé être un jour important. _C'était_ un jour important. Pour lui. Vraiment.  
Seigneur, les autres allaient _tellement_ le vanner.

Finalement, après un dernier virage serré, la Tour Stark s'éleva enfin, immense, devant ses yeux et - Alléluia. Clint relâcha ses muscles crispés et se détendit un peu. Se détendit infimement. Se sentit un tout petit peu moins stressé. Un tout petit petit peu. Parce que, finalement, arrêter de flipper parce qu'il était incroyablement en retard n'était pas un si grand soulagement que ça, s'il se mettait à flipper d'être finalement arrivé à la place. D'autant plus que, de toute façon, même arrivé, il _rest_ _ait_ incroyablement en retard.  
Il arrêta sa moto devant l'immeuble imposant et mit pied à terre, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Mon dieu, il avait l'atroce impression de s'être glissé dans la peau d'une gamine de douze ans. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se redonner consistance, avant d'éteindre machinalement l'appareil. Bloquer. Verrouiller. Entrer. Essayer d'arrêter de penser.  
Bordel, et si jamais tout était faux ? Et si Pietro n'étais finalement _pas_ en vie ? Non, jamais les autres ne lui aurait laissé croire une chose pareille dans ce cas. Il savait bien à quel point la perte de Pietro l'avait affecté, peu importe combien il avait pu essayer de le cacher. Mais si...

 _Bienvenue à la Tour, M. Barton, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait plus vu. Vous êtes attendus au salon du 9ème étage._

Clint sursauta et se mordit la langue. Le goût du sang se répandit doucement sur sa langue alors qu'il réprimait une vague grimace de douleur.

\- Merci, content de te revoir aussi GINA, répondit-il, un peu nerveusement.

Il avança dans les couloirs lisses à la décoration moderne, jusqu'à arriver à l'un des ascenseurs du bâtiment. Il entra, et s'adossa à la paroi, tripotant fébrilement l'ourlet de ses gants alors que les étages s'égrainaient sur le compteur digital.  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il n'avait pas mis les pied chez Tony, mais la Tour n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Cette nuit, alors que les lumières tamisées auraient du donner aux murs tapissés une atmosphère rassurante, elle lui paraissait étrangement artificielle. Tout semblait figé, trop lent après la vitesse de sa course contre la montre.  
Un léger son cristallin retentit et l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

 _Vous êtes arrivés à votre étage. Le Salon, où et ses invités vous attendent, se situe derrière la deuxième porte à droite du second couloir._

\- Merci GINA, mais, tu sais, je me rappelle encore où se trouve le salon des invités. J'ai _vécu_ ici. Et je ne suis parti que depuis une quinzaine de semaine, rétorque il, un peu moqueur malgré son malaise.

Son cœur battait presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il sortait calmement de l'ascenseur automatisé, et s'avançait dans le couloir.

 _J'ai seulement cru bon de m'assurer que votre itinéraire ne soit pas ralentit par des égarements inopportuns. Vous semblez distrait, et il aurait été regrettable que vous vous perdiez et aggraviez ainsi encore votre retard de 10h 52min et 44 sec._

Le sarcasme était presque palpable, malgré le ton éternellement neutre de la robotique voix féminine de GINA. Clint émit un sifflement indigné face à l'insolence de l'IA. Franchement, c'était _bas_ de lui sortir ça. Ce n'était même pas de sa faute ! C'était… _l'évier_ ! Il décida finalement d'ignorer la remarque, ne trouvant de toute façon, à son grand agacement, rien à répliquer à l'entité caustique.  
Le bruit de ses pas, étouffé par la moquette épaisse, alors qu'il se déplaçait dans les couloirs de l'étage, était déroutant. Tout était trop… silencieux. C'était crispant. La Tour bénéficiait d'une isolation sonore de très haut niveau – ce qui s'expliquait facilement vu le bordel que Tony générait généralement dans son sillage et le nombre de résidents permanents, sans parler de Pepper, qui était totalement incapable de supporter le moindre bruit quand elle travaillait. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude. A la ferme, les murs fins laissaient passer presque tout les sons et, avec les enfants, rien n'était jamais silencieux très longtemps.  
Et puis, il était toujours un peu déstabilisé par les IA de Tony. Elles lui paraissent trop... vivantes, trop humaines – pour des sortes de super programmes, même élaborés – et c'était encore pire depuis que Vision est parmi eux. Pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit contre Vision, mais ça lui fait toujours un effet bizarre.

Enfin, la porte du salon des invités (rebaptisé « Asile des épaves » une sombre nuit de beuverie) se dressa devant lui. Prometteuse. Moderne. Lisse. Menaçante.  
L'archer déglutit et souffla un grand coup avant de pousser la-dite porte, s'interdisant absolument de s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait rester là, figé dans ses peurs, ses espoirs, et ces incertitudes, s'il cessait de marcher ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Sa main glissa sur la poignée glacée et la clenche céda avec un bruit sourd, alors que le battant s'ouvrait dans un léger courant d'air.  
Le bruit confus régnant dans la pièce le submergea, alors que le décor familier du salon de l'étage Avengers glissait sur ses rétines sans qu'il y prête attention, et qu'une douloureuse réalité s'imposait à son esprit.  
Finalement, ils s'était trompé. Les Avengers ne n'étaient pas partis. Non, pas du tout en fait, ils _étaient_ _en train_ de s'en aller. Misère, il n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui était le pire.

Il distingua d'abord la jolie silhouette de Natacha, qui, à quelques mètres de lui, était en train d'enfiler sa veste. Du coin de l'œil, il nota la présence de Tony, qui s'agrippait à son verre près du bar à grand renfort de geignements aigus, chassant à grand gestes un Steve à l'expression vaguement consternée, qui tentait manifestement de le faire se lever.  
Il eut peine le temps de repérer une crinière blanche mêlée de brun qui dépassait du canapé, que Natacha l'interpellait, ses courtes mèches rousses virevoltant alors son visage se fendait d'un grand sourire. Elle s'avança vers lui en quelques longues enjambées et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue. Elle rayonnait, et son parfum frais embauma l'atmosphère alors qu'elle lui murmurait quelques mots avant de quitter la pièce, un petit sourire énigmatiques aux lèvres.  
« Tu arrives juste à temps » Voilà ce qu'elle dit.  
Clint fronça les sourcils, un peu confus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Steve eut lui aussi rejoint l'entrée, tirant étrangement derrière lui Tony par le col de son tee-shirt. Le grand blond déposa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

 **-** Content de vous revoir, Barton.

Clint s'apprêtait à répondre, quand une autre voix grave, ridiculement sonore, et remarquablement agaçante, retentit, le coupant dans son élan :

\- Alors, on s'est perdu sur la route, Robin des Bois ? Franchement, on a failli t'attendre, hein. Enfin, moi je dis ça pour Blanche-neige, il est que min-

Les sarcasmes du brun furent interrompu – Dieu bénisse l'Amérique – par Steve, qui, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel et poussé un soupir incroyablement las au début de son discours, sortit en le tractant fermement à sa suite, ignorant stoïquement les plaintes outrées du milliardaire. Le silence retomba sur la pièce alors que la porte se refermait doucement, laissant l'archer seul en compagnie de l'étoile de la soirée. Clint, soudain incroyablement nerveux, passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses courtes mèches blondes, se forçant à avancer jusqu'au bar, puis à se servir mécaniquement un verre d'une quelconque bouteille qui y traînait, avant de venir s'enfoncer dans l'un des épais fauteuils qui faisait face au jeune homme.

\- J'ai presque cru que tu m'avais oublié, vieil homme, lança soudain cette voix moqueuse et familière à l'accent si particulier, que Clint avait bien cru ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre.

Le blond sourit, et quitta finalement son verre des yeux, pour les poser, enfin, sur le jeune héros, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce. La vision le frappa en pleine poitrine, violente, lui coupant presque le souffle. Pietro, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, le fixait de son regard trop bleu, négligemment avachi entre les coussins du canapé. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés, les mèches pointant dans tous les sens, étaient un peu plus longs que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il avait le visage un peu tiré, de lourdes cernes, et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude si c'était possible mais, bordel de dieu, il était _vivant_. Clint pouvait distinguer la légère rougeur qui teintait le haut de ses pommettes – à laquelle l'animation des dernières heures et le verre presque vide posé près de lui n'étaient sans doute pas étranger –, l'étincelle de malice qui illuminait ses iris, sa respiration régulière, et oh mon dieu, il était en vie. Il arrivait à peine à en croire ses yeux. Quand Steve lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il s'était réprimé, contrôlé, avait refusé d'y croire de peur d'être encore plus détruit. Mais il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Pietro était _juste là_ , à portée de main, vivant et en bonne santé. Il aurait pu exiger qu'on lui explique ce miracle, froncer les sourcils et poser des questions, mais bon dieu, _pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre_ !

\- Désolé, finit-il par articuler avec difficulté, sa propre voix sonnant étrangement à ses oreilles, et, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il s'empressa d'ajouter : Ce n'est pas comme si, moi, contrairement à certains gosses qui se la coulent douce à longueur de temps avec rien d'autre à faire que décider de leur prochain programme télé, j'avais une vie et des responsabilité à gérer.

Il ponctua sa tirade d'un regard éloquent en direction de la télécommande qui traînait justement près de la main droite du convalescent. Pietro éclata d'un rire profond, et ce fut presque ridicule la façon dont Clint se sentit tellement mieux tout à coup. Un peu agacé par ce trouble étrange, il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour se redonner consistance. L'alcool, fort, lui brûla la gorge. Il se sentit sourire à son tour.

\- C'est vrai que je ne fais pas grand choses, ces derniers temps, mais bon, j'ai des excuses, finit par admettre le jeune homme après s'être calmé, un grand sourire toujours étalé sur le visage. Cela dit, je m'étonne quand même qu'un retraité dans ton genre ait tant de choses à faire. C'est quoi ton excuse, une mission courses d'urgence ? Continua-t-il, moqueur.

Réprimant une grimace, Clint marmonna un vague « Problème domestique », et s'empressa de changer de sujet, peu désireux de s'attarder sur son altercation houleuse avec ce traître d'évier, trop peu héroïque à son goût. Il préférait préserver autant que possible sa fierté, déjà trop malmenée, des railleries acérées du coureur – merci bien.

\- Au fait, où est Wanda ? Demanda-t-il avec une curiosité honnête, relevant ainsi le détail qui le tracassait depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'absence de la brune est écrasante. C'était plutôt rare de voir les Maximoff l'un sans l'autre. De vrais siamois, ces mômes. Pietro lui jeta un regard surpris, mais répondit toutefois sans faire d'histoire.

\- Elle est allée se coucher, en fait. Elle était plutôt fatiguée, elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour moi, ces derniers temps, et elle oublie de se ménager. En fait, pour être honnête, j'avais sommeil aussi, mais…

Le visage de Clint se tordit en une grimace horrifiée.

\- Oh merde, les autres sont partis pour te laisser te reposer, c'est ça ? comprit-il soudain, affreusement mal à l'aise. Je devrais peut être…

Détournant le regard, il posa maladroitement son verre sur la table basse, manquant de renverser le reste de liquide ambré. Il était sur le point de se lever, probablement pour bredouiller quelques mots, s'excuser pitoyablement, avant de s'en aller. Il était en train d'obliger un convalescent tout droit sortit du couloir de la mort à veiller. Il se sentait affreusement coupable, et honteux d'être arrivé si tard. Il l'avait probablement attendu. Bordel, il était tellement confus, tellement frustré de devoir déjà le quitter.  
Mais tout à coup, Pietro interrompit ses pensées, le coupant dans son élan, l'air agité.

\- Oui, Romanoff a voulut s'en aller quand Wanda est partie, mais Stark voulait pas se retrouver tout seul, je crois. Il a réussit à faire durer les choses un bon moment avant que Rogers ne le traîne finalement dehors – un vrai saint ce mec, vraiment, déblatéra précipitamment Pietro à toute vitesse, l'air un peu paniqué. Même si je le trouve plus sympathique qu'avant, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à le supporter au bout d'un moment. Il est marrant, mais… je sais pas. La vieille rancœur à la dent dure, j'imagine. Mais, je ne suis pas vraiment crevé, tu sais, enfin si, mais ça va. J'ai beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, et, tu viens à peine d'arriver… Je suis pas obligé d'aller me coucher tout de suite, tu… Enfin… Reste encore un peu, OK ? Termina-t-il finalement sur un ton piteux, levant vers Clint un regard presque implorant.

Un peu abasourdit par son affolant bavardage, Clint le fixa une seconde, puis, lentement, il relâcha ses muscles, se renfonçant dans son siège, laissant échapper un imperceptible soupir. Le gamin voulait qu'il reste, il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui, n'est ce pas ? Il lui devait beaucoup, après tout. Et puis, c'était lui qui était arrivé en retard, tout ça. Il préféra ignorer le soulagement trop intense, presque dérangeant, qui l'avait envahit depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il allait être autorisé à rester un peu plus longtemps près de lui. Mon dieu, il ne voulait pas déjà s'éloigner. Il voulait profiter de ce miracle encore un peu. Juste un peu. Ce n'était pas si terrible, non ?

\- Je peux faire ça, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle, de sa voix grave, presque murmurant.

Il avait un minuscule sourire aux lèvres, et le silence s'éternisa entre eux, Clint, un peu gêné, se perdant dans son verre de liqueur, et Pietro fixant obstinément le coussin de soie sur ses genoux, une nouvelle rougeur s'étalant, légère, sur ses joues. Clint se mordit la lèvre, et fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts, avalant une gorgée de temps en temps, comptant quelque peu sur l'alcool pour l'aider à se détendre. Il pouvait déjà sentir les pensées et les sentiments contradictoires menacer de le submerger à nouveau. Et puis, il y avait ce trouble étrange qui le prenait parfois quand il s'agissait de Pietro… Finalement, l'archer se décida à briser le silence et le léger malaise planant sur la pièce.

\- Hum… Sinon, tu- tu vas bien ? Tu as passé une bonne journée, au moins ? Bredouilla-t-il piteusement après un raclement de gorge incertain.

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait comme conneries. De vulgaires _banalités_ , voilà ce que c'était. Franchement, il aurait pu trouver mieux pour relancer la conversation. Il avait une de ces envie de se baffer. C'était absolument lamentable. Pourtant, Pietro sembla soulagé et s'anima, répondant à sa question avec un enthousiasme loin d'être mérité, de l'avis de Clint.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, l'assassin l'écouta attentivement alors que le plus jeune lui détaillait sa journée.

Le jeune homme était arrivé à la Tour, avec sa sœur, la veille, tard dans la soirée. Le voyage en avion les avaient tous deux épuisés, et ils avaient à peine eu conscience d'être accueilli par Stark, qui avait fait l'effort de se libérer, puis conduits jusqu'à leurs chambres, avant de s'endormir comme des masses. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient réveillés, un peu désorientés, et avaient été surpris de découvrir dans la cuisine, Steve en train de leur préparer un petit déjeuner, Tony s'étant déjà volatilisé on ne sait où. Ils avaient passé un bon moment, appréciant étrangement cet homme réservé d'un autre temps qu'était Captain America. Natacha était arrivée en fin de matinée, et avait été étrangement avenante, voire même protectrice. Elle avait passé un long moment à discuter avec Wanda, qui l'avait tenu un peu à l'écart de la conversation. « Truc de fille » avait-elle prétexté à un Pietro outré d'être ainsi mis de coté. Tony était revenu sur les coup de midi avec de la nourriture japonaise, et les sokoviens avaient, apparemment à l'hilarité collective, découvert le poisson cru. En ressortait que Wanda tolérait les makis et le chou, et que Pietro détestait plus ou moins l'ensemble, excepté les brochettes de viandes.  
Wilson et Rhodes avaient fait une brève apparition aux environs de 14h, mais n'avaient pas pu s'attarder, ayant déjà des choses prévues. La Vision, quant à elle, était partie – à la manifeste déception de Wanda, ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter Pietro – en les saluant, juste après leur réveil, ayant apparemment quelque obscur et crucial dessein à accomplir. L'après midi était rapidement passé – même pour Pietro, ce qui n'était pas peu dire – et Tony avait sorti les bouteilles d'alcool dès 19h passé. Ils avaient vaguement grignotés, et passé la soirée à discuter, assez plaisamment apparemment.

Sans surprise pour Clint, le récit du jeune homme était, la plupart du temps, très centré sur Wanda, sur ses humeurs, ses avis, ses désirs, ses impressions, ne laissant ses propres ressentis se dessiner qu'en arrière plan. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'importance de la place que tenait Wanda dans l'esprit de son frère, et ce Pietro surprotecteur, un peu paternaliste, et aussi aveuglément confiant qu'un croyant envers son dieu, le faisait doucement sourire.

La voix de Pietro, ses mimiques, ses anecdotes, ses rires et ses intonations berçaient doucement Clint, l'apaisant comme un baume. Il se sentait, étrangement, presque serein. Il perçut sans problème, à travers ses propos, la stupéfaction légèrement matinée de culpabilité du coureur, qui se rendait bien compte d'à quel point il avait mal jugé les héros par le passé, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il commençait manifestement à réellement apprécier certains d'entre eux. Il se rendit aussi compte à travers ses silences et ses omissions que Pietro l'avait _attendu_. _Vraiment_. Il sentit l'amère morsure de la culpabilité lui taquiner les entrailles. Et autre chose, aussi. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas, préférant se concentrer sur la petite peluche vaporeuse qui s'était discrètement accrochée à une des mèches de l'adolescent, et s'agitait quand il parlait.

La tirade de Pietro s'interrompit alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à étouffer un bâillement, les yeux plissés, l'air un peu endormi. C'était… mignon. Étrangement adorable. Clint eut un petit sourire, doucement moqueur, imaginant l'expression révolté de Pietro s'il avait su qu'il avait songé à de tels adjectifs pour le désigner.

L'agréable bavardage dériva finalement et ce fut à Clint de parler. Il lui raconta sa vie depuis son départ des Avengers, la sécurité, la tranquillité, et lui confia que l'adrénaline, la sensation d'être utile au monde, d'exister pour quelque chose, lui manquait parfois. Souvent, même, si il devait être honnête. Il mentionna vaguement quelques anecdotes domestiques, parla de ses enfants, de l'école, et des redoutables rencontres parent-professeurs, des repas de famille, et de toutes ces choses banales qu'il avait redécouvertes avec plus ou moins de plaisir.  
Il ne parla pas du deuxième prénom de son petit dernier, ni d'à quel point il avait pu lui manquer, et encore moins de ses cauchemars incessants ou de la douleur qui l'avait presque terrassé, et avait fait de lui une ombre, les quelques mois qui avaient suivi sa mort.

Pietro l'écoutait attentivement, son regard bleu fixé sur lui. Il commentait parfois son récit, sarcastique ou curieux, lui posant soudain des questions, le forçant à approfondir ses propos, le bout de ses doigts jouant machinalement avec la bordure du coussin sur ses genoux. En cela non plus, il n'avait pas changé : il était toujours incapable de s'arrêter de bouger plus de quelques secondes, toujours en mouvement, toujours plus vif, et ce même alors qu'il était encore faible, et incroyablement fatigué.

Les heures passaient comme des minutes, et les minutes comme des secondes, perdus comme ils l'étaient dans le petit monde d'anecdotes, de rires, et de chaleur qu'ils avaient créé. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée du temps qui avait pu passer depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas.  
Clint était en train de narrer à Pietro une sombre histoire concernant les parents de Laura, qui, à son grand damne, étaient venus passer un week-end à la ferme, il y avait de ça quelques mois, quand le coureur lâcha un commentaire qui le prit un peu au dépourvu.

\- Tu sais, c'est Wanda qui m'a dit à propos de ta famille, avait-il soudain lancé, l'air étrangement pensif. Je veux dire… ça a l'air bête maintenant, mais on avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, avant. J'ai été un peu surpris sur le coup. En fait, vas savoir pourquoi, je ne t'imaginais pas vraiment marié et père de trois enfants.

\- C'est l' _aura_ Avengers, j'imagine, ricana l'archer, passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Notre image de _héros_ aux yeux du monde est si écrasante qu'on en oublie même que nous sommes aussi des _êtres humains_ , expliqua-t-il ensuite, non sans une pointe de dérision.

En fait, tout à leur nouvelle complicité et à leur discussion, il avait complètement oublié que le coureur n'aurait pas du être au courant à propos de sa famille. Même si des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient finalement peu parlé durant leur courte alliance. Pourtant, à présent, tout cela semblait tellement ridicule. Comment aurait-il pu ignorer jusqu'à une chose aussi essentielle à son sujet, alors qu'il se sentait si proche de lui ? Et pourtant... Puis, remarquant le manque de réaction de Pietro, et l'air toujours trop malheureux au goût de Clint qu'il continuait d'arborer, il fronça les sourcils. Essayant difficilement d'imaginer ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état, il ajouta maladroitement, tentant de le rassurer :

\- Tu sais, _personne_ n'avait imaginé que ma vie en dehors des missions ressemblait à ça. C'est une situation assez surprenante dans ma condition, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Natacha le savait depuis un moment, mais les autres ne l'ont appris qu'il y a quelques mois et, crois moi, ils sont resté sur le cul.

Il du retenir un vilain pouffement moqueur à ce souvenir. Bon sang, la tête qu'ils avaient tirés ! Enfin, là n'était pas le propos pour le moment… Il secoua doucement la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

\- J'imagine, lâcha finalement le jeune homme, laconique. Mais… je trouve ça bien, je crois, continua-t-il, l'air toujours à demi-ailleurs, d'un ton un peu rêveur. Ça doit te rendre heureux.

Pietro le regardait maintenant insensément, et Clint sentit son ventre se contracter étrangement sous l'attention de ces pupilles familières et si particulièrement bleues. C'était… troublant. Le regard de Pietro, ourlé de ses longs cils bruns, était presque… magnétique. Ce garçon était décidément vraiment particulier. Un être unique. Indomptable. Incompréhensible. Fascinant.  
Putain mais à quoi est ce qu'il était en train de penser au juste ?

\- Oui, je tiens beaucoup à eux, répondit il simplement.

Il prit soudain conscience de l'importance que devait avoir sa _condition_ pour Pietro. Des enfants. Une famille.  
Il savait que Pietro était orphelin et avait vécu quasiment seul avec Wanda depuis ses 10 ans, il l'avait lu dans le dossier que lui avait donné Steve, il y a de cela ce qu'il lui semblait être des années.  
Cela devait être quelque chose d'inimaginable pour lui. Quelque chose de merveilleux. De désirable. Et il savait que ça l'était. Oh que oui. Comme il l'avait dit, on voyait peu d'agents dans son cas, et c'était encore un euphémisme. Parfois, même lui avait du mal à y croire. Il était l' _exception_. L'assassin, l'agent, à qui on avait donné la chance d'avoir ce qui aurait du lui être interdit. Bien sur, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, mais ça avait été _possible_. Et, bordel, c'était déjà tellement _miraculeux_.

L'émotion l'oppressa douloureusement alors qu'il ressentait une nouvelle fois dans la moindre de ses cellule les conséquences de l'acte fou de Pietro. Il était en vie. Sa famille n'était pas seule et éplorée. Sa femme n'était pas veuve. Ses enfants n'étaient pas orphelins. Il allait pouvoir continuer à être leur père, continuer à les regarder grandir. _Tout ça_ grâce à ce foutu gamin dingue aux cheveux blancs. Il en avait presque le vertige.  
Il ne regrettait pas, et ne regretterait sûrement jamais son geste. A ce moment là, en Sokovie, il n'avait pas exactement eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'en ignorait pas les conséquences. Mais voilà, c'était ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il _était_ , et putain, si il avait fallu donner sa vie pour sauver ce gamin, il l'aurait fait sans y penser une seule seconde. Mais, à ce moment, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, Pietro avait choisit de le sauver à son tour, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Quand il l'avait vu tomber, l'air presque surpris que les balles aient pu l'atteindre, il avait cru mourir. Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé se passer…  
Clint frissonna, et enfouit les souvenirs douloureux, encore trop vifs à son corps et à son esprit, se concentrant volontairement sur d'autres sentiments plus positifs. La gratitude profonde qu'il ressentait pour son sauveur. L'affection immense qu'il éprouvait pour Pietro et Wanda. Sa détermination à lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait… Tout ce que représentait cet acte à ses yeux. Tout ce que représentait le fait que Pietro soit en vie.  
Il devait lui dire maintenant. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Clint leva les yeux de son verre, dans lequel il s'était perdu en réfléchissant, et aperçut Pietro, profondément enfoncé dans le canapé, son regard lui aussi perdu dans le vague, un air un peu triste sur le visage. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du silence qui s'était installé entre eux, menaçant de devenir réellement inconfortable si l'un des deux ne se décidait pas à le briser rapidement.

Il se racla la gorge, prenant son courage à deux mains, et frissonna quand le regard bleu de Pietro se posa à nouveau sur lui. Le jeune homme se pencha vivement vers lui, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, et le dévisagea à travers ses mèches blanches, un sourire désarmant sur les lèvres. Clint sentit les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge, et réprima un vague mouvement de recul, sentant sa précédente nervosité revenir au galop, le tétanisant presque. Argh. Il se gifla mentalement – Ce n'était pas ce putain de môme insolent qui allait l'intimider, lui, un Avengers, assassin de longue date et père de famille, n'est ce pas ? Ridicule.

\- Justement… Je voulais… En fait, bredouilla-t-il pitoyablement, sentant le rouge lui monter absurdement aux joues sous le regard attentif et amusé de Pietro, renforçant son putain de trouble irrationnel - Mais merde, pourquoi c'était si difficile de dire quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

Il se renfonça dans les coussins, la gorge nouée, pris d'une soudaine envie de disparaître. Fuck. Pietro le fixait toujours, de plus en plus amusé, son sale petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Évidement. Après tout, le voir chercher ses mots n'était pas exactement un événement _courant_.

\- Oui, Clint ? Osa-t-il demander en prenant une mine innocente et bien trop polie pour être crédible venant de lui – Tssssk.

\- A propos de tout ça, je voulais te dire… se força à répondre l'archer, ignorant son agacement grandissant envers l'idiot aux cheveux blancs – et surtout envers lui-même. Je voulais que tu saches… ce que tu as fait…

Les mots s'emmêlaient, pesaient comme du plomb sur sa langue, et même si, dieu merci, il ne rougissait plus, il restait furieusement mal à l'aise. Et son interlocuteur, qui ricanait doucement, l'air partagé entre un amusement moqueur et une profonde curiosité, n'arrangeait rien. Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes, pestant mentalement contre son manque de cohérence et ses réactions de fillette.

\- Tu sais que j'attends, là, quand même ?

Clint soupira bruyamment, et sur une impulsion sadique de son esprit agacé, confus, et frustré, décida de se murer dans un silence obstiné, paupière closes, pour se venger de l'interruption intempestive de l'autre impatient chronique – même si, d'accord, ça faisait bien une minute qu'il avait arrêté de parler et qu'il aurait probablement déjà du s'estimer heureux que cet imbécile d'hyperactif ait tenu jusque là.  
Et puis putain, il n'arrivait pas le verbaliser, c'était… tellement important. Pour lui, du moins. Et puis, bon, finalement, même si c'était un peu agaçant, c'était tout de même assez agréable de jouer comme ça avec le coureur. C'était quelque chose de familier pour Clint, quelque chose de normal d'une certaine manière, de rassurant.

\- Barton… Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Geignit insupportablement Pietro, l'air frustré par son silence manifestement volontaire.

Clint se mordit la joue pour réprimer un sourire satisfait, alors que Pietro continuait à se plaindre.

\- Quoi, t'as oublié ?

\- Tu t'endors, papy ?

\- Barton, hé, Barton !

\- Mais allez…

\- Franchement, Maximoff, tu sais que tu es insupportable ? L'interrompit l'archer, curieusement plus amusé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en réprimant un sourire involontaire.

Il imaginait particulièrement bien l'expression frustrée que devait arborer l'adolescent, à mi chemin entre la contrariété, la bouderie, et la révolte. Ça lui donnait presque envie d'éclater de rire. Après une seconde de silence incrédule, et probablement une vague grimace outrée, Pietro reprit ses jérémiades, provocateur, un sourire insolent dans la voix.

\- Allez, tu voulais dire quoi?

\- Tu voulais rien dire, en fait, c'est ça ? Tu me fais marcher ?

\- Allez Barton, je vais me momifier là.

\- Si tu dis rien je vais me coucher, et je…

\- Oh mais tu vas pas la fermer deux minutes ! S'écria finalement Clint, vaincu.

Mais quelle plaie, ce môme. Il rouvrit les yeux, et fixa un regard qui se voulait noir sur l'autre imbécile, qui le regardait, rayonnant, l'air tranquillement content de lui, son sale petit sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres.

\- Sale gosse, lâcha-t-il bassement.

\- Vieillard sénile.

\- Insolent.

\- Archer de pacotille.

\- Princesse en baskets.

Pietro ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, un instant muet de surprise, avant de prendre une expression scandalisé. Il croisa les bras, fusillant Clint d'un regard mauvais.

\- Ben quoi, c'est Stark qui t'a appelée Blanche-Neige ! Se défendit immédiatement l'archer, levant les mains, paumes ouvertes, en signe d'innocence.

Pietro le dévisagea sans rien dire. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié le motif réel de la conversation.

\- Je voulais te dire _merci_ , grogna soudain presque Clint, rompant le contact visuel.

Il y eut un instant de flottement et Clint sentit son cœur se serrer absurdement.

\- Pour avoir sauvé mes fesses en Sokovie. Tu n'était pas obligé de faire ça, et… il hésita un instant, les émotions tourbillonnant douloureusement à l'intérieur – sa vie, la sienne, ses enfants, sa femme, sa famille, vivre, Pietro… mais se força à continuer : Je…

\- Wanda m'avait interdit de revenir avant d'avoir d'avoir mis tout le monde en sécurité, le coupa immédiatement Pietro sur un ton badin, écartant ses remerciements d'un geste vague de la main. On ne dirais pas, mais elle est assez flippante parfois, alors je préfère éviter de la contrarier autant que possible. Et puis, je pouvait pas laisser cet imbécile de vieillard héroïque à la merci d'Ultron, ajouta-t-il, joueur, avec un haussement de sourcils provocateur. La protection des enfants et des _infirmes_ passe en priorité, pour les héros, non ?

Le ton était léger, et Clint se sentit malgré lui submergé par un puissant mélange de soulagement et de déception. Alors qu'il le lui avait _enfin_ dit, le gamin ne semblait pas vouloir s'y attarder. Cela représentait moins de gêne et de conversations embarrassantes en perspectives, cependant, sa gratitude, ses sentiments, tout avait été simplement balayés avec tellement de facilitée... Comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Mais ça en avait, n'est ce pas ? Ça en avait pour Clint. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, mais se força à sourire. En plus, c'était idiot, mais, après coup, il se sentait un peu vexé : alors quoi, sa « lenteur » et son « grand age » faisaient carrément de lui un infirme aux yeux de cet imbécile de coureur ? L'idée le contrariait. Il savait bien que c'était des conneries, une simple provocation de plus, mais… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis content que tu sois en vie, sale petit bâtard supersonique.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Au moins, il l'avait dit. Il avait détourné les yeux en prononçant cette phrase, et mis dans son ton autant de dérision que possible, pour masquer l'émotion réelle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ça lui faisait tellement mal, et ça le rendait tellement heureux. Pietro était _en vie_. C'était, juste impossible à décrire. Il releva finalement les yeux, et avisa l'adolescent qui, penché vers lui, affichait un sourire sincère et éclatant, et curieusement exempt de moquerie, bien qu'un petit rire subsiste dans le fond de ses yeux bleus.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, toi, ou ta sœur bien sûr, un endroit, un lit, de l'aide, n'importe quoi… bredouilla-t-il encore, indiciblement renversé par ce sourire inattendu.

Les mots sortaient rudes, embrouillés. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, même si il était totalement convaincu qu'elles devaient être dites. Le regard bleu de Pietro semblait presque doux, et Clint avait du mal à déterminer la signification de l'expression qu'il affichait tandis qu'il l'écoutait parler, en silence, pour une fois.

\- Bien sur, il y a les enfants, et Laura, à la ferme, et je ne peux évidement pas les mettre en danger, mais ça pourrait être un endroit sur pour vous aussi, un lieu où vous pourriez revenir, ou même un _foyer_ , si vous ne vous plaisez pas à la Tour, il suffira de faire attention, continua maladroitement l'archer. Et puis, je ne me fais pas beaucoup de soucis : tu cours assez vite pour semer n'importe quelle surveillance, je devrais juste demander à Laura, je pense qu'elle sera d'accord, évidement, mais pour être sûr, quoi qu'il en soit, tu-

Clint laissa mourir sa phrase sur ses lèvres, alors que Pietro, le visage subitement fermé, détournait le regard et se levait tout à coup, le corps raidi, s'éloignant de Clint pour se perdre dans le coin cuisine, farfouillant quelque chose derrière le bar. Un silence froid s'abattit sur la pièce, gelant toute l'intimité, la complicité, qui s'étaient précédemment établies entre eux. On n'entendait que le bruit du verre qui s'entrechoquaient sous les gestes du sokovien, qui semblait hésiter entre se servir à boire et ranger le bar. Clint, comme pétrifié, fixa le gamin sans comprendre, blessé par ce rejet silencieux et soudain. Les minutes s'étirèrent.

\- Maximoff ? Tenta-t-il prudemment.

L'autre l'ignora, et d'autre minutes polaires s'écoulèrent, Clint tendu sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise et perdu, Pietro dans la cuisine, tel une tempête en perpétuel mouvement. Clint l'observait sans comprendre, affligé. La pièce lui semblait incroyablement vide et froide, tout à coup, et Pietro incroyablement loin, hors de sa porté. Pourquoi cette attitude ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Avec un dernier soupir, il refoula l'angoisse et la douleur qui le tiraillaient, et renonça à saisir les sautes d'humeur du plus jeune. Il se leva doucement, sans bruit, et fit quelques pas vers la porte. S'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, autant qu'il laisse le jeune homme dormir.

\- Bon, j'y vais alors, prononça-t-il doucement. À un de ces jours, gamin.

Un fracas de verre brisé retentit dans le calme de la pièce, et Clint se tourna instinctivement vers la source de la perturbation, le corps bandé comme un arc, automatiquement prêt à affronter n'importe quelle menace. Mais il n'y avait que Pietro, qui le fixait de derrière le bar, avec ce qui semblait être un soupçon de panique dans le regard. Alors Clint resta là, figé et hésitant, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, tandis que de longues secondes s'écoulaient entre eux, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Pietro semblait lui aussi s'être pétrifié en plein geste, sa main encore levée, les débris de verre brillant au sol, le vin imbibant doucement la moquette immaculée de la cuisine. Quelques mèches pâles tombaient sur ses yeux. Le temps semblait presque ralentit, comme suspendu. Puis, le portable de Clint vibra dans la poche de son jean et- Tout revint à la réalité. Agacé, résistant à l'envie de sortir son téléphone, l'archer s'apprêtait à se détourner de nouveau quand Pietro parla d'une voix ferme, bien que légèrement plus aigu qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Clint ouvrit de grand yeux, surpris que le jeune homme sorte finalement de son mutisme. Il réprima une grimace, et avec elle, le léger malaise que les mots du jeune homme avaient éveillé en lui. L'expérience lui avait appris à éviter autant que possible d'avoir des dettes envers qui que ce soit, et il se trouvait qu'en l'occurrence, que cela lui plaise ou non, il en avait une envers l'adolescent. Et conséquente, en plus. Cependant, il n'avait jusque là pas réellement envisagé la chose sous cet aspect, ni pensé à ce que pourrait lui coûter le genre de promesse qu'il lui avait faites plus tôt. Et franchement, les quelques mots finalement prononcés par le sokovien au terme de son soudain et inexplicable silence ne lui inspirait rien, mais alors rien de terriblement positif.  
Il se força à répondre calmement, ignorant difficilement sa méfiance naturelle et la désagréable sensation de se trouver contraint, au profil de sa gratitude et de son affection sincère envers son vis à vis.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il vaguement, sans vraiment regarder le coureur. J'ai une dette envers toi, et je t'ai dit que je vous aiderai, ta sœur et toi, du mieux que je pourrais-

\- Tu as dit « _n'importe quoi »_ , l'interrompit Pietro.

La panique et l'empressement qu'il percevait dans la voix du plus jeune commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Bien plus même que les probabilités de devoir faire un truc dingue – parce que ça allait forcement être dingue connaissant cet énergumène – par devoir, ou d'être une nouvelle fois instrumentalisé, chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout.  
De toute façon, il avait promis alors… Et puis il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il serra nerveusement ses doigts sur le bas de sa veste, répondant d'une voix un peu tendue :

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais-

\- Embrasse-moi.

Et, en un battement de cils, Pietro fut là. Juste là. Tout près. Trop près. Il dut lever légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Il se tenait là, son visage à seulement une poignée de centimètres du sien, ses cheveux encore agités par le déplacement, le dévisageant intensément, le regard sombre.  
Clint avala difficilement sa salive, réprimant un mouvement de recul face à la proximité soudaine de Pietro, tandis que les paroles du plus jeune faisait lentement leur chemin dans son esprit.

\- Quoi ? Tu-

Les mots sortaient presque étranglés de sa gorge.

\- Pour effacer ta dette, précisa Pietro comme une évidence.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, Clint dévisageant Pietro, les yeux écarquillés, totalement dépassé par les événements. Puis il assimila la situation, ainsi que le sens des paroles de l'adolescent. Oh putain. Attends, quoi ?

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Explosa-t-il, reculant d'un pas.

Et puis quoi encore ? L'embrass- Mais d'où ça sortait, ce bordel ?! Il sentit vaguement ses joues brûler alors qu'il s'éloignait encore du jeune homme, l'air presque scandalisé. Le visage de Pietro se ferma, et il fronça les sourcils, prenant un air buté.

\- Tu as _dit_ _« n'importe quoi »_ , cita-t-il à nouveau, comme suivant une logique implacable.

Clint s'étouffa presque.

\- Quoi ? Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je parlais de-

\- Tu as dit que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ! S'emporta à son tour Pietro, avançant d'un pas, l'air furieux face à sa dérobade. Eh bien c'est ça que je veux !

Clint s'empêcha difficilement de reculer à nouveau par automatisme, et avala sa salive, inconfortablement tiraillé entre la colère, le trouble, et un profond malaise sous-jacent. Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. C'était carrément le monde à l'envers. Il se sentait désagréablement coincé. Non, les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça. Pas moyen.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai pas promis ça, articula-t-il lentement, se forçant à se calmer, durcissant ses traits et son regard dans une expression sévère. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Maximoff, mais je ne joue pas, ajouta-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Je suis marié et-

\- Je m'en fou de tes excuses ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu me dois quelque chose, Barton ! Hurla presque l'adolescent, en balayant l'argument d'un violent geste de la main, l'air presque désespéré.

\- Mais pas _ça_ ! Cria Clint en retour, furieux. Je suis marié, gamin ! J'ai une vie ! Alors merci de m'avoir sauvé mais je-

\- Mais putain, je te demande pas la lune ! Ça te coûte quoi, un putain de baiser ? C'est pas ça qui va entacher ton mariage parfait ou ta tranquille petite vie de famille, non ?

Pietro s'agitait rageusement, et Clint passa sa main sur son visage, tentant de retrouver son sang froid, de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur. Il se sentait mal – épuisé et frustré – et toute cette situation échappait de plus en plus à son contrôle. Nom de dieu. Ce gosse allait le rendre dingue. Vraiment. Cette conversation était totalement _absurde_. Il essaya encore de lui faire entendre raison, malgré tout.

\- Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu dis... dit-il finalement, un certain agacement transparaissant dans sa voix malgré son calme – il soupira. Enfin, j'imagine que ça ne devrait pas vraiment me surprendre de la part d'un adolescent.

Sa dernière phrase n'était pas innocente : une idée, un possible échappatoire, lui était soudain venue à l'esprit alors qu'il parlait. Il savait parfaitement à quel point Pietro détestait qu'on le traite en enfant, et la provocation, bien que subtile, ne pouvait manquer d'être remarquée. Il espérait bien que ses paroles le feraient réagir, et le pousserait à agir dans son sens. Pour prouver qu'il avait tord, il serait alors probablement obligé d'abandonner le sujet, et ainsi finirait cette discussion insensée.  
Il releva le regard vers son interlocuteur, guettant attentivement sa réaction. Effectivement, Pietro s'empressa de mordre à l'hameçon :

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Se révolta-t-il en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. Je suis parfaitement capable de décider de ce que je veux, et de ce que ça implique, continua il après une légère pause, d'un ton un peu plus ferme, le regard sérieux.

Il lança à Clint un regard dédaigneux et encore un peu furieux, avant d'ajouter sur un ton presque insultant :

\- Au moins, moi, je ne fais pas preuve d'une affligeante naïveté. Je suis sûr qu'on t'as déjà parlé de ce trait _remarquable_ de ton caractère, tant d'innocence c'est presque mignon – il ricana. Et, toi, tu n'as même pas l'excuse de l'âge ou du manque d'expérience, _papy_.

Touché. Clint réprima une vague grimace dégoutée. Natacha et Laura lui reprochaient souvent cette « naïveté » qui pouvait se révéler, selon les circonstances, aussi bien « touchante » qu'absolument « insupportable ». Ce genre de sujet le dépassait complètement. Lui, il était naïf ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi… Et si il l'était sans même en avoir conscience, et bien, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Pffff... Il choisit de ne pas plus s'agacer sur la question et se contenta d'ignorer la remarque. Savoir s'il il était naïf ou non n'était pas le sujet de cette conversation.

\- Tu es puéril, rétorqua-t-il. Tu es impatient, irréfléchi, tu t'emportes dès qu'on te pousse un peu, sans penser le moins du monde aux conséquences, et tu n'aurais certainement pas survécu si longtemps sans ta soeur pour assurer tes arrières – il vit clairement Pietro grimacer face à son raisonnement, mais continua, implacable : Comment je pourrais te considérer comme un adulte ?

C'est à ce moment que les choses échappèrent définitivement et irrémédiablement au moindre contrôle qu'il aurait encore pu avoir. Car, à cet instant, le regard vexé et mécontent de Pietro s'éclaira d'une lueur mauvaise, et il fit une chose à laquelle Clint ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il _approuva_.

\- Et bien, justement ! Puisque je suis un _gamin_ puéril, ça ne signifie _rien_ ! Plus de problème, donc !

L'archer eut le souffle coupé face à ce soudain retournement de situation, abasourdit par le raisonnement du plus jeune. Putain, il n'allait pas lâcher pas l'affaire. Échec total de la manœuvre, huh. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, battant à nouveau en retraite.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Un stupide caprice ! S'écria-t-il avec un agacement mâtiné d'une pointe d'inquiétude, cette fois.

Il sentait clairement la situation tourner à son désavantage, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout, du tout. Il fit discrètement un pas en arrière, s'éloignant un peu plus de l'argenté.

\- Alors fais-le ! Répliqua l'autre en avança d'un pas - le blond étouffa mentalement un juron. Embrasse-moi. Un baiser, c'est tout. Plus jamais je ne t'en parlerais.

Pietro le fixait, à seulement un mètre de lui, un air presque suppliant sur le visage, et Clint sentit quelque chose se tordre désagréablement au fond de son ventre. Sa voix s'était adoucie au fil de la phrase, alors qu'il énonçait sa dangereusement tentante proposition.

\- S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il tout bas, après un instant.

Ça avait le goût d'une supplique, le ton du désespoir et de la douleur, et, même si il ne comprenait pas, Clint failli bien céder. Simplement pour effacer la tristesse dans les yeux de ce gamin au sourire ravageur. Simplement pour avoir la paix, et mettre fin à cette putain de situation absurde qui allait finir par les rendre dingue tout les deux. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, n'est ce pas ? Peut être que tout reviendrait à la normale après ça... Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'était pas- il y avait Laura, les enfants... et puis...

\- Je ne suis pas gay, Pietro.

Le ton se voulait définitif, même si Clint se sentait bien moins convaincu qu'il ne le laissait paraître. La phrase résonna entre eux, brisant la douceur qui s'était presque instauré dans la conversation. Pietro semblait entrer en éruption, son regard éclatant d'indignation, de frustration, de colère, et d'autre chose que l'archer ne parvenait pas à identifier.

\- Oh, je suis confus ! Railla-t-il avec une méchanceté surprenante. J'imagine que j'avais oublié que tu est marié _à une femme._ Je t'en pris ! Je ne te parle pas de coucher avec moi ou quoi que ce soit, bordel, je te parle d'un baiser, Barton ! Un putain de simple baiser. Est-ce que c'est si difficile ?

Clint s'était tu et laissait l'autre déverser son venin, comme paralysé. Le plus jeune parut pensif un instant, puis reprit, plus calmement, un horrible sourire méprisant s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

\- Ou alors, tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir ? Les yeux de Clint s'écarquillèrent, mais Pietro finit sans lui laisser une chance d'intervenir : Tu as peur d'aimer ça ? D'aimer embrasser un _foutu gamin_ ?

\- Non ! S'écria Clint. Absolument pas, je-

Pietro s'avança soudain vers lui et lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant de reculer, avant de se pencher sur lui, accrochant ses pupilles aux siennes, son souffle effleurant sa bouche, tout près.

\- Alors fais-le ! Ordonna-t-il. Si tu n'as pas peur, si tu n'as pas le moindre doute, exauce ma putain de seule et unique demande pour avoir sauvé ton cul !

Clint se crispa, sans répondre. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, et il avait chaud. Tout était trop violent, trop intense, et tout son corps brûlait de colère, d'exaspération, d'angoisse et de confusion.

\- Froussard, le tança Pietro.

Clint voulut se dégager, mais l'autre le retint.

\- Menteur.

Il releva les yeux vers lui, furieux, mais toujours muet, refusant de répondre aux provocations évidentes du plus jeune. Le regard bleu était dur, et l'air qu'il arborait presque méprisant. Il le lâcha.

\- Franchement, je ne te croyais pas comme ça. Après t'avoir vu te jeter sous les balles d'Ultron pour protéger un enfant de ton corps, je- En fait, tu es _lâche_.

Le dernier mot avait presque été craché, et l'archer eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Il recula sous le coup, tandis que Pietro lui jetait un regard dégoûté. Tout se brouilla dans sa tête alors que l'autre s'apprêtait déjà à s'éloigner, refusant même de le regarder plus longtemps.

\- Laisse tomber.

Putain.

Alors Clint s'avança et d'un geste ferme, agrippa le bras de Pietro, le ramenant près de lui d'une traction puissante, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit les muscles de Pietro se raidir sous ses doigts, mais, loin de relâcher sa prise, l'attira plus près encore, le plaquant contre son torse, une main dans son dos. Il pouvait sentir ses joues, ses lèvres, et la totalité de son corps prendre feu alors que son souffle se mêlait à celui, surpris, de Pietro. Il était ravagé à l'intérieur.  
Tout son monde basculait alors que le plus jeune répondait finalement au baiser, ses lèvres chaudes bougeant un peu contre les siennes. L'odeur musquée, masculine, et étrangement douce de Pietro l'enivrait, et il avait des éblouissements, alors que son propre corps répondait au baiser, comme mu d'une volonté propre. L'adrénaline, la colère et le désir exacerbaient ses sens, la culpabilité lui embrouillait l'esprit, et la frustration et l'exaspération menaçaient presque de le rendre fou.  
Quel bordel. Quelle situation de dingue.  
L'adolescent entrouvrit les lèvres, et sa langue vint effleurer sa bouche, allumant un nouveau brasier au creux du ventre de l'archer. Oh merde. Putain. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? Un éclair de panique traversa son esprit embrumé par le désir, mais il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter. Mordillant la lèvre du jeune homme, il remonta sa main sur sa nuque, penchant un peu la tête pour approfondir le contact, avant de goûter un peu plus la bouche du sokovien. Pietro gémit en sentant sa langue rencontrer celle de l'archer, la cajolant doucement. Clint se retint de gémir à son tour, et, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la pièce qui tournait autour d'eux, le monde qui s'écroulait autour de lui, continua à embrasser l'adolescent. On verrais pour la réalité plus tard.  
Après tout, maintenant qu'il y était, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait réclamé un baiser, hein? Et bien il n'allait pas être déçu, putain.  
Clint abandonna la nuque de Pietro, et sa main rejoignit la première au creux des reins du coureur, pressant son corps contre lui, alors que Pietro frissonnait dans ses bras. Le baiser devint plus brutal, plus animal. L'archer dévorait la bouche de son sauveur, dans un sensuel et furieux ballet de dents, de lèvres, et de langues. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort, contre la poitrine de Pietro, ses cheveux le picotait là où les mains du garçon s'étaient glissées, et il prenait _bien trop_ de plaisir à l'embrasser pour un homme _contraint_.

Retenant un soupir, le blond abandonna les lèvres du coureur, les laissant tous les deux haletant, leurs souffles brûlants se mélangeants entre eux. Il s'apprêtait à reculer quand Pietro le retint à quelques centimètres de lui, agrippant désespérément sa veste, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'assassin surpris.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, murmura il.

L'accent était un peu plus prononcé que d'habitude, et la voix, incroyablement rauque, résonna dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant involontairement frissonner. Pietro était brûlant sous ses doigts, la respiration difficile, et, même si il ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir, il devinait sans peine ses joues écarlates et son regard trouble. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement quand les lèvres de l'adolescent se posèrent sur son cou dans un baiser léger, timide, presque un effleurement.

\- S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas.

La supplique muette, la détresse dans la voix, et les lèvres qui survolaient doucement sa peau brûlante, l'effleurant d'un souffle heurté par leurs baisers récents, réussirent finalement à anéantir ses derniers restes de raison : poussant un peu Pietro en arrière, il agrippa fermement son menton et l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément, sans plus s'embarrasser de retenue, de pudeur, ou de culpabilité. Mon dieu, ce que c'était bon. Au diable le reste.  
Maximoff gémissait doucement contre ses lèvres, leurs dents s'entrechoquant parfois, égratignant les lèvres, leurs langues cajolant les blessures. Les doigts de sa main gauche s'étaient égarés sur la nuque du jeune homme, qu'ils caressaient doucement, presque tendrement, comme pour contrebalancer la violence de leurs baisers. Sur une impulsion, et sans rompre le baiser, il fit doucement reculer Pietro, bougeant avec lui jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il le poussa, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mêlant leurs haleines, leur goûts, soupirant, haletant, et oh mon dieu, c'était délirant.  
Pourquoi – comment ce putain de petit bâtard pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ?  
Comme pour confirmer ce fait, les mains de Pietro s'égarèrent soudain sous sa veste, effleurant doucement la peau de son dos, traçant dans leur sillage des lignes de feu, et Clint ne put retenir un grognement sourd. Oh putain.  
Pressé contre Pietro, il laissa le plus jeune faire glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules, et relever doucement le bas de son tee-shirt, caressant doucement la peau mate. Clint mordit la lèvre de Pietro alors que les sensations intenses semblaient exploser, tel un feu d'artifice énorme, dans son ventre, le rendant fou. Affamé. Bordel. Ses propres mains descendirent sur la poitrine du coureur, traçant la ligne des muscle à travers le fin tissus ajusté de son tee-shirt, et il joua doucement de ses doigts pour faire frissonner l'adolescent, se pressant alors encore plus près de lui, tout son corps collé contre le sien, leur bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre. Pietro haleta bruyamment et mit fin au baiser pour plonger son regard bleu dans les yeux de Clint, qui retenait un sourire satisfait. Les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, mordues, gonflées par les baisers, le souffle court, et les grands yeux presque écarquillés, comme émerveillés, brillants de désir, d'espoir, et d'un trouble confus, formaient un tableau irrésistiblement érotique.

\- Ne t'en vas pas, lâcha il dans un souffle qui sonna comme un écho à des mots que Clint ne croyait pas avoir dites, le dévorant des yeux, sa main venant se poser maladroitement sur la joue de l'archer.

Clint se lécha les lèvres et, fermant les yeux, troublé, pressa la main de Pietro contre sa joue, contre ses lèvres. Puis il plaqua à nouveau Pietro contre le dossier du canapé, volant subrepticement ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser avide. Les doigts de Pietro frôlèrent ses fesses avant de venir s'accrocher aux rebords de son jean et-  
Putain de bordel de dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient en train de foutre ?  
Clint frissonna et ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif qui fit rire le sokovien quand celui-ci entreprit d'embrasser-lécher-mordiller la ligne qui reliait sa mâchoire à son épaule.

\- C'est un peu plus qu'un baiser, ça, Pietro, réussit-il tout de même à articuler, sans très bien savoir comment, quoi que sur un ton nettement moins assuré et ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Pietro qui le ramena doucement contre lui, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, confus et brûlants, leur regard assombri par le désir. Ils se fixèrent un instant, buvant l'image de l'autre, avides et attirés, incroyablement fascinés.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas qu'on arrête, finit pas déclarer Pietro sur un ton définitif, presque grave.

Puis, en un instant, sans qu'il ai pu le voir esquisser le moindre mouvement, il fut plaqué contre le canapé, leurs positions inversés, la langue de l'adolescent dans sa bouche, l'embrassant passionnément. La surprise lui coupa la souffle, alors que l'argenté en profitait pour prendre le contrôle du baiser. Il eut une brève pensée de révolte. Une dernière pensée coupable. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne devait pas… Non- Oh mon dieu, ces doigts qui jouait distraitement avec les passants de son pantalon, qui taquinait la peau nue sous les bords de son tee shirt, et cette langue malicieuse, de plus en plus assurée, entreprenante, cette odeur, cette saveur, ses tiraillements délicieux dans le bas de son corps… Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Plus rien n'existaient autour d'eux – la culpabilité, les remords, les doutes, la colère, tout s'était entièrement dissous dans la chaleur du moment. Pietro avait aussi eut raison plus tôt : cela lui plaisait, lui plaisait énormément même. L'embrasser, c'était presque trop simple, trop évident. Trop _naturel_. Son parfum sur sa peau, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, son souffle contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son goût dans sa bouche, c'était juste… Pietro. Tout simplement Pietro. Ce gamin insolent et imprévisible, ce petit salopard aux cheveux blancs et au sourire suffisant. Cette voix, ces soupirs, cette chaleur sous ses doigts, ce rouge sur ses joues, ce regard embrumé par le désir, c'était juste… lui. Juste une preuve de plus qu'il était en vie. Clint pouvait le toucher. Clint pouvait le goûter. Clint pouvait le garder, tout contre lui, et l'embrasser, le caresser, le toucher jusqu'à le rendre fou, jusqu'à lui faire crier son nom, parce qu'il était _vivant_.  
Il n'arrivait même plus vraiment à se convaincre que lui même n'avait jamais souhaité ça, qu'il avait commencé tout ça seulement par obligation, forcé par Pietro. Quelle excuse hypocrite. Il avait l'impression de revivre contre les lèvres pales, au contact de ce gamin qui hantait ses nuits depuis des mois. C'était comme s'il avait finalement trouvé sa place. L'endroit où il voulait être.

Ses propres mains couraient sur la peau de Pietro, le débarrassant de son joli tee shirt bleu, glissant sur le torse pale, délicieusement vierge de toute blessure ou cicatrices, taquinant la chaire sensible, alors que le plus jeune l'embrassait toujours, tremblant presque sur ses genoux. Clint rompit le baiser et se tendit pour embrasser doucement le pouls de Pietro, juste sous sa mâchoire, alors que ses doigts dérivaient, et glissaient doucement sur les boutons du jean du coureur qui gémit, ses doigts s'agrippant au tee shirt froissé de Clint, et -

.

Clint ouvrit les yeux dans le noir, le souffle heurté, la peau brûlante, en se redressa brusquement, fixant la noirceur environnante avec angoisse, profondément désorienté, alors que devant ses yeux, qui s'adaptaient peu à peu à la pénombre, se dessinaient doucement les contours d'une chaise, d'une table et d'un chevet, près de lui. Ses doigts se crispaient sur le coton rêche des draps, alors qu'une atroce sensation de manque faisait hurler la moindre parcelle de son corps stimulé. Il inspira brusquement et la légère odeur de renfermé qui flottait dans la pièce lui donna la nausée. Il retint un nouveau haut le cœur alors que tout se remettaient peu à peu en place dans son esprit confus, embrumé par son récent désir.

\- Oh putain.

Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas de mauvaise qualité, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Et merde. Putain de merde. Le goût de Pietro sur ses lèvres, la sensation de sa peau, s'attardaient dans son esprit. Il pouvait encore sentir très clairement la tension et l'excitation brûler sous sa peau, se concentrant désagréablement dans le bas de son ventre. Et ça faisait mal. Vraiment très mal.  
Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un putain de rêve érotique, voilà tout ce que c'était. Un putain de sublime, merveilleux, et magnifique rêve érotique, qui venait de le mettre bien en face de ce qu'il tentait de refouler, d'enterrer, depuis des semaines. Ses traits se crispèrent sous ses doigts en un masque douloureux, alors que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Il désirait un homme. Il désirait un putain de gamin.  
Et pire que ça. Il était _amoureux_ de Pietro.  
Et Pietro était _mort._

La gorge nouée, il retint un sanglot, tirant douloureusement sur ses cheveux, livide dans les ténèbres. Putain. Pris d'un soudain accès de rage, il rejeta vivement les draps, se levant et, d'un geste brutal, envoya la table de chevet de sa miteuse petite chambre d'hôtel se fracasser sur le sol.  
Est ce qu'il pouvait encore nier après ça ? Nier ces _sentiments absurdes_ , insensés, pour un garçon qu'il avait à peine connu, et qui était _mort_ il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines ? N'étais-ce pas, au fond, parce qu'il le savait déjà au plus profond de lui même, qu'il s'était éloigné de Laura, parce qu'il avait l'acide impression de la trahir à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait ? Sa propre _femme_.  
N'avait il pas déserté la Tour, et ses compagnons, ses amis, invoquant des excuses de plus en plus bancales, grimaçant des sourires hypocrites pour camoufler sa peine trop intense, trop longue pour celle d'un simple allié durant une bataille, se plongeant corps et âme dans n'importe quel boulot suffisamment dangereux qui pouvait le retenir éloigné de tous ceux qu'il connaissait ? Comment aurait-il pu continuer, les regarder sourire, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capable d'empêcher la mort de ce putain de gosse, alors qu'il était sous leur protection ? Comment aurait-il pu supporter de côtoyer Wanda, _sa_ précieuse sœur, alors qu'il était incapable de s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour être en vie et _pas lui_ ? Comment aurait-il pu sourire à ses enfants, à sa femme, quand ton son être criait de ne pas pouvoir être ailleurs, dans les bras d'un autre que leur mère, que sa femme, quand la culpabilité et le remord le rongeaient tellement qu'il en devenait l'ombre de lui-même ? Et c'était ce qu'il était, une ombre.  
Il n'arrivait plus à les regarder, il ne pouvait même plus se regarder lui même. Après tout, Pietro était mort à sa place, parce qu'il avait été trop lent, pas assez vigilant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce gamin le protège de sa propre bêtise. À ce qu'un autre se sacrifie pour le sauver de son propre sacrifice. C'était de _sa_ faute. Et ça le tuait. Bordel, mais pourquoi cet imbécile avait fait ça ? Pourquoi payer un tel prix pour le sauver, lui ?

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, des larmes brillants au coin de ses yeux, et donna un volent coup dans le mur, s'abîmant les jointures. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Le sang coulait de ses poings, et gouttait doucement au sol, tachant le mur et la moquette. Ses tempes bourdonnaient, et le sang pulsait trop fort dans ses oreilles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Le désespoir, la douleur, et l'amertume le submergeaient. Pourquoi était-il _amoureux_ ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il du _mourir_ ? Pourquoi tout cela devait se finir si atrocement ?  
Finalement, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, et se laissa glisser au sol, appuyé au mur, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, alors qu'il se repliait sur lui même, suffocant, la poitrine vrillée d'une intense douleur. Pietro… Pietro. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Seulement un rêve. Seigneur, ça faisait tellement mal. Il avait envie de mourir. Mon dieu.

.

Quelque part, presque silencieusement, un cœur vif battait sous une peau claire et marquée. Rien ne bougeait dans la pénombre et la fraîcheur nocturne, tout était calme, immobile. Mais il continuait à battre sourdement, à l'intérieur, pulsant, insufflant la vie dans le corps blessé, encore abîmé, d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bancs. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne lâcherait pas, il n'abandonnerait pas. L'enfant voulait vivre. Alors secrètement, presque à l'insu de tous, il continuerait à battre tant qu'il le pourrait, régulier, comme une promesse d'avenir.

* * *

Réponse à Lo :

Déjà, merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic et d'avoir laissé une review ! Merci aussi pour tout ces compliments, je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu as trouvé ça vraisemblable, ce qui était justement une de mes inquiétude, vu que c'était la première fanfic que j'écrivais. La seconde était l'émotion et tu as l'air plutôt satisfaite aussi de ce coté là ^^  
A propos de la suite, non, il n'y en aura pas. C'était vraiment un one-shot, désolé ^^ Effectivement, je comprends que beaucoup aimeraient connaitre l'évolution de l'histoire mais... nan. Ouai, je suis l'auteur sadique, et c'est à vous de l'imaginer. Et puis quand même, je vous ai donné des pistes, faut pas déconner ! Déjà que Pietro soit en vie, c'est une bonne nouvelle non? Je vais pas faire tout le boulot à votre place hein XD

Cela dit, même si je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir te fournir de suite, je peux te dire que j'ai déjà une bonne demi-douzaine d'idée pour de prochaines fanfic sur ce couple. Maintenant... faut juste que je m'y mette^^


End file.
